


You just have to say it once…

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2010
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie wusste das Damon von seiner Position im Türrahmen jedem Schlagen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, bereit bei der kleinsten Unregelmässigkeit einzuschreiten.Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seine stumme Präsenz, wohlwissentlich das sie ohnehin keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.





	You just have to say it once…

**You just have to say it once…  
**

_._

_._

_Don´t…_

Mit zitternden Fingern umschloss Elena das Porzellan des Waschbeckens, während sie mit starrem Blick zusah wie klares Wasser ihre Angst gemeinsam mit ihrem Abendessen fortspülte.

Der Dampf des heißen Wassers der wie dichter Nebel den kleinen Raum zu füllen begann ließ ihre Augen tränen und ihre Lungen schmerzen, während ihre Finger sich instinktiv noch fester um das Becken schlossen.

Sie fühlte sich dumm und naiv und sie wusste das ihr Verhalten dem des verwöhnten, trotzigen Mädchens glich das sie vor dem Unfall gewesen war.

Der Tod ihrer Eltern und ihre eigene Schuld an dem Unfall, hatten damals ihr unbeschwertes Teenager Leben im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ausgelöscht und sie dazu gezwungen erwachsen zu werden.

Doch das quälende Warten auf ihren unvermeidlichen Tod und die wachsende Angst in ihrem Inneren, begannen ihr nun den Verstand zu rauben.

Stumm lauschte sie dem beruhigende Rauschen des Wassers, während sie sich an der Wand entlang auf den Fußboden sinken ließ und mit zitternden Fingern das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, ehe sie erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie wusste das Damon von seiner Position im Türrahmen jedem Schlagen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, bereit bei der kleinsten Unregelmässigkeit einzuschreiten.

Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seine stumme Präsenz, wohlwissentlich das sie ohnehin keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

Inzwischen sah sie nicht einmal mehr auf wenn er ihr beinahe lautlos in Stefans Badezimmer folgte.

_Don´t tell him._

„Say it,“ begann er schließlich fordernd, während er sich geübt vom Türrahmen abstieß.

„I can´t“.

„Say it, Elena.“

„No, I can´t.“

„You just have to say it once.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie gegen die Tränen kämpfte die ihr unwillkürlich in die Augen traten.

Stumm lauschte sie auf Damons Schritte und dem Rascheln seiner Lederjacke als er vor ihr in die Knie ging und seine Fingern sanft an ihrem Kinn ruhen ließ.

„Come on, say it.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Please Damon, you know I can´t.“

„Look at me.“

„No.“

„Elena, look at me.“

Erschöpft sah sie schließlich auf.

„Say it,“ erwiderte Damon leise, während er sie sanft musterte. „Just say it.“

Es war das Wissen das in seinen blauen Augen lag, das Wissen und das Verständnis das sie kapitulieren ließ.

_Please, don´t tell Stefan._

Sie wehrte sich nicht länger gegen die Tränen die sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu lösen begannen und ließ zu das die Angst in ihrem Inneren die Worte zu formen begann, vor denen sie sich selbst am meisten fürchtete.

Sie waren ein Geständnis und zugleich eine Bitte, eine Bitte die ihn das Leben kosten konnte.

„I dont want to die,“ wisperte sie schließlich unter Tränen, kaum fähig Damons durchdringendem Blick noch länger standzuhalten.

„I don´t want to die.“

Sie lauschte ihrem eigenen verzweifelten Flehen, während sie benommen zu sah wie Damons Finger über ihre Wangen glitten und ein zufriedenes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte, ehe sein Blick sich in ihrem verlor.

„And you wont, because I’ll protect you with my life if thats what it takes, Elena.“

„I know Damon, but I don´t want you to!“ stieß Elena panisch hervor.

_I can´t live without you._

„Don´t you understand Damon? I can´t lose you…I can´t…“

„Elena,““ unterbrach Damon sie energisch, während er mit seinen Händen bestimmt ihr Gesicht umschloss und sie zwang ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„I´ll do whatever it takes and there´s nothing you can say, nothing you can do to stop me from saving your life. Nothing, Elena.“

Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf und versuchte zu einem erneuten Protest anzusetzen, doch Damon brachte sie mit seinen Lippen behutsam zum schweigen.

It was wrong.

_And felt so right._

Ihre Arme legten sich haltsuchend um seinen Hals, während sie seinen Kuss mit einer Innigkeit zu erwidern begann die ihr selbst den Atem raubte, als er sie noch näher an seine Brust heran zog.

Es war nur ein Augenblick, nur ein weiterer gestohlener Moment, nur ein weiterer heimlicher Kuss, während die Zeit um sie herum auf ein neues still stand und sie zu einem Ganzen wurden.

Zu einem vollkommenen Ganzen zu dem sie nur miteinander werden konnten.

_Please Damon, don´t tell him._

„I wish I´d met you first,“ flüsterte Elena atemlos, als sie sich flüchtig voneinander lösten.

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, während Damon sie eindringlich musterte und seine Finger sanft über ihre Tränennassen Wangen gleiten ließ.

„I know,“ erwiderte er dabei mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „I know, Elena.“

Es war ein Schmerz den sie teilten, ein Schmerz der sie zu Verbündeten machte.

Voller Sehnsucht trafen seine vollen Lippen erneut auf ihre und Elena ließ sich dabei widerstandslos von ihm in seine wartenden Arme schließen.

Ihre zitternden Finger fanden einen Weg durch sein dunkles Haar, während seine Hände schützend auf ihrem Rücken ruhten und ihre Lippen zaghaft und gierig zugleich zueinander fanden.

Like there was no tomorrow.

_And maybe there wasn´t._

Es endete so wie es auch stets begann.

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung. _  
_

„You should go back to sleep,“ flüsterte Damon heiser, ehe er sich behutsam von ihr löste und aufstand.

„Damon,“ begann sie erschöpft, während sie versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

Doch er schüttelte nur wehmütig den Kopf, ehe er einen Schritt Richtung Tür machte.

„He´ll be back soon, Elena.“

And with one last look he was gone.

_Just like any other night._

Erschöpft ließ Elena sich gegen die Wand zurück sinken, während sie die Augen schloss und die Fingerspitzen behutsam auf ihren Lippen ruhen ließ.

_I love you too._

He wouldn´t tell Stefan.

_He never did._

But sometimes she wished he would.

.

.


End file.
